The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Media content can be stored and delivered using multiple media tracks in terms of a file format. In an example, a large frame region can be divided into sub-picture regions, and video for the large frame region can be stored as a plurality of visual tracks respectively for the sub-picture regions. The plurality of visual tracks can be delivered and combined to render the video for the large frame region.